Je reviendrai
by Felimina
Summary: C'est sur le couple Vivi ou Bibi et Eiko! Il y a aussi quelque alusion sur les couples DjiXGrenat ou Dagga et SteiXBea .Attention c'est un peu triste.


**Je reviendrai…**

Fanfic sur le couple Vivi (ou Bibi) et Eiko sur fond DjiXGrenat et SteiXBea.

_Monologue de Eiko._

Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrer Vivi ? Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Djidane et je te traitai comme un gamin peureux malgré le fait que tu avais 3 ans de plus que moi… Quand j'ai compris que Dagga (je n'aime pas l'appeler Grenat) et Djidane s'aimaient, je me suis renfermé sur toi. Et toi, tu me supportais avec ton trop plein de gentillesse.

Tu te souviens quand tu as su le temps qu'il te restait à vivre Vivi ? Les mages du village des mages noirs t'on dit que vous vous « arrêtiez » au bout de 10ans… Et tu en avais 9… Je t'ai vu déprimer un moment mais je n'ai pas osée te réconforter… J'aurai due.

Finalement tu as affronté ta peur de la mort qui avait été réincarné dans Nécron, notre dernier adversaire, j'étais heureuse d'être à tes côtés ce jour là.

Nous sommes repartis à Alexandrie à bord du vaisseau de papa Cid. Nous avions laissé Djidane devant l'arbre Ifa pour sauver Kuja… Il a disparu pendant 3 ans. Dagga n'avait pas sourit une seule fois pendant ces années. Tu es venue la consolé tous les jours pendant 1 an, et moi aussi. Je t'ai embrassé pour te remercier, tu es reparti plus rouge que noir. Puis tu es venu me remercier à ton tour.

Le lendemain de sa disparition, je suis partie à Lindbum et je me suis faite adopter par papa Cid. Tu m'as accompagnée et aidé dans ma tache de princesse.

Je t'aimais. Mais je savais que l'amour entre nous 2 étaient impossible. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Mais je rêvais toutes les nuits que tu te transformes en homme et que tu viennes me kidnapper, comme Djidane pour Dagga.

1 an après la disparition de Djidane, je t'ai retrouvé inerte contre un mur blanc du palais. J'ai hurlée. Papa Cid me retenait dans ses bras pendant que des soldats récupéraient ta dépouille. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'ai frappée tous les murs du château avec mes poings ensanglantés en pleurant et hurlant que tu reviennes.

Papa Cid et venu me voir dans ma chambre où j'étais consignée pour me calmer. Il m'avait donné une lettre où mon nom était écrit, cette écriture je la reconnaîtrais entre 1000, c'était la tienne. Papa Cid m'avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une de tes poches. Il y avait écrit : « _Je reviendrai…_ ».

Je suis retournée au village des mages noirs une semaine plus tard pour prier sur ta tombe. Mikoto est venue me voir et m'a dit que les mages noirs avaient crées d'autres « toi » en ton honneur avec le reste de brume de l'ifa. Ils te ressemblaient comme deux goutte d'eau que se soit physiquement ou moralement. Mais pour moi, tu étais le seul et unique Vivi.

2 ans après ta mort ; tes doubles, moi-même et nos anciens compagnons de voyages sommes venus voir la pièce « _je veux être ton oisillon_ » avec Dagga. J'ai trouvé cela extrêmement stupide de rappeler la 1ere rencontre de Dagga avec Djidane, elle allait se suicidée là !

Quelle ne fut pas nôtre surprise en découvrant que le héros de la pièce était Djidane. Je fus heureuse de voir leur retrouvaille après 3 ans d'absence. On avait tous applaudit.

Je vis alors Beatrix (ou Beate) et Steiner lever ensemble la grande épée d'Alexandrie. On racontait alors que Beatrix était enceinte de Steiner. Ce qui fut confirmé par la naissance d'un petit garçon très doué à l'épée.

7 ans on passé depuis le retour de Djidane. Djidane est devenu roi avec Dagga ont une petite fille de 4 ans qui est toujours suivi par le petit garçon de 7 ans de Steiner et Beatrix. Il n'arrête pas de crier « princesseuuuuuuuh ! », quand je vois ces 2 gosses, il me fond penser à Dagga et Steiner pendant notre aventure.

J'ai déjà 16 ans. Le temps passe vite mais je viens toujours tous les mois prier sur ta tombe. Papa Cid dit que je suis encore plus jolie que Dagga à mon âge. C'est aussi à mon âge que Dagga a rencontré Djidane… Quand vas-tu respecter la promesse de ta lettre ?

_Dans la chambre d'Eiko…_

Servante : Vous devriez arrêter d'écrire dans ce journal princesse. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

Eiko : Hmm. Merci, je vais me promener un peu dans le jardin avant.

Servante : _(soupir)_ Comme tous les soirs…

_Dans le jardin…_

Eiko : Je me promène dans ce jardin tous les soirs en espérant te revoir…

Vous parlez à voie haute princesse ?

_Un beau jeune homme d'environ 17 ans apparu. Il a les cheveux noirs coiffé à la Cloud (ff VII), des yeux jaunes brillants et un chapeau de mage noir. _

Eiko : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour épier aussi impoliment ?

Je reviens tenir ma promesse.

Eiko : Pardon ?

« _Je reviendrai…_ »

Eiko : V… Vivi ?! Non, c'est impossible, tu es mort !

Vivi : oui mais quand je suis mort, j'ai revu Nécron. Je lui ai demandé de me réincarner en homme pour payer sa défaite contre nous. Il a accepté mais a dit que mon âme mettra dix ans à quitter totalement mon corps. Je lui est alors dit de me réincarner en homme du même âge que toi.

Eiko : _(en pleurant)_ Tu ne m'as pas mentis alors…

Vivi : M'zelle Eiko… _(Se met à genoux)_ Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous enlevez cette nuit ?

Eiko : Je m'offre à vous, preux chevalier.

Vivi : Je ferais tout pour que cette soirée soit merveilleuse. Car nous ne nous reverrons qu'à ta mort.

Eiko : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Vivi : Nécron n'est pas un gentil. Je ne suis réincarné que pour une nuit. Cette nuit.

Eiko : Je… Je ne gâcherai pas ces instants que j'ai rêvés tous les soirs.

_Eiko et Vivi s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et profitèrent de leur première et dernière nuit d'amour._

_Monologue d'Eiko._

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain. Il n'y avait personne à mes côtés. Je crue alors que j'avais seulement fantasmer cette nuit encore. Mais je vis quelque chose accrochée à ma fenêtre. Un chapeau de mage, TON chapeau.

Je n'ai donc pas rêvé, tu étais à mes côtés.

Au moins, je n'aurai pas peur de la mort car je sais que quand elle me prendra…

On se reverra.

FIN.

**Alors, c'était bien ? Des petits commentaires et des reviews ça me ferais vachement plaisir ! **


End file.
